elemental_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amaterasu
This article is unfinished. If you have information to donate to this page, please do share! Return to the list of elements Amaterasu, also known as Purple Destruction, is a rare type of magic that is purple in color and appears to use hexes, as a witch would. Its damage is dealt in large amount when near other players. The Abilities also have Burst Damage applied to the Abilities when within range of the explosion caused by the Formulas. Because of its stun moves and Burst Damage, combos made with Amaterasu is fatal and usually leads to an instant K.O. It is said that Amaterasu is best in close range combat, and this is mostly true. Statistics From the information given from the game, this element is very high in damage, but very low in speed and defense. This is more of a close range element. Takes a long time to recharge but useful in short term. * From the game: ** Damage: Very High ** Defense: Very Low ** Speed: Very Low The image to the right is a picture taken off of the original game. Abilities ''Level 1 - Formula 1'' A hex shows up and a black ball of energy that leaves a trail and goes in the direction it was shot in. It does a fair amount of damage. Burst Damage is applied to this Ability. When used in mid-air, it will not go in the exact direction you aimed towards but instead slightly higher than what was intended. If used to shoot players from afar, the energy ball will appear but will not explode on impact thus not dealing any damage. It can be used as a movement boost but this may be a glitch, so don't rely on this always being there. * Damage: -25 AMA Level 8 '- Formula 28'' This move is Stun Move. A purple line shoots out in the direction you're aiming. This could also hold you in mid-air if used but will release you if you don't hit anyone. If it hits someone, it traps them in a yellowish bubble. You charge up an attack and attack them while they're in the confinement of the bubble. It seems that you can get out, though, but it still deals damage to you. It does decent damage. * Damage: -25 AMA ''Level 14 '- Formula 35 Similar to other third phase attacks, this covers a large, circular area. It begins with a warning hex that spreads out to the span that the attack is going to be, then it shrinks and a large, powerful beam comes up and heavily damages anyone except for the user within the circle. * Damage: -35 AMA ''Level 29 ''-'' Formula 64'' A hex circle is created in the direction you aim towards and bursts out explosions in a line towards that direction. Burst Damage is applied to this ability. This ability is similar to the Great Tree Ability: Linear Explosion but with larger explosions. The range is decent and doesn't go far so it is highly recommended in close combat. * Damage: -15 AMA (per explosion) ''Level 46 - Formula 100'' The last skill learned for the Amaterasu. It is another stun move that deals large damage towards the opposing player. A thin ray of purple shoots out in the direction you shoot at. If it comes in contact with another player, they will be suspended in air and purple hexes will form around the suspended player. Two large hex circles appear above and below the opposing character with six smaller circles appearing at the sides, three on the left and three on the right. The circles grow as power charges, then the circles shrink slightly and then expand continuously while fading away. A purple sphere from an explosion comes from within the opposing player and deals heavy damage. It seems as if you could escape the suspension but the damage is still dealt towards you. * Damage: -30 AMA